


Sognatrice

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Falsa principessa [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Drabble, Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Minako è sempre gentile con Usagi.Torre di carta: https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/.Partecipa all'Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 Ore indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.Prompt: 291. “Coloro che sognano di giorno sanno molte cose che sfuggono a chi sogna soltanto di notte.” – Edgar Allan Poe
Series: Falsa principessa [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927519





	Sognatrice

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirato a: 258 - I love her BY iamtabbychan; https://www.deviantart.com/iamtabbychan/art/258-I-love-her-855149365.

Sognatrice

Usagi sospirò, abbassando le braccia, tenendo i pugni chiusi.

“Devo sembrarti una ragazzina sciocca” gemette. “Non faccio altro che sognare ad occhi aperti”.

< Lei è così intelligente, affascinante. Era addirittura stata in polizia! Io devo sembrare stupida e goffa > pensò.

Minako scosse il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli dorati decorati da un grande fiocco rosso.

“Al contrario, t’invidio un po’. Vorrei anche io riuscire a vedere il lato più favolistico di questo mondo”.

Le accarezzò la testa con dolcezza

“Coloro che sognano di giorno sanno molte cose che sfuggono a chi sogna soltanto di notte” le disse.

[100].


End file.
